todo puede mejorar
by fran-dani
Summary: quieres leer mi historia y saber por que digo que todo puede mejorar? pues aslo y date cuenta que apesar de ser una antisocial ni siquiera me quería mi familia logre tener una vida envidiable... todo es posible.


Estaba sola y lloraba por él, por ese idiota que prefiere que lo engañen en su cara, antes de estar con alguien como yo, una total antisocial. Si mi mundo giraba en mi única amiga, Alice. Ella siempre había estado ahí, pero ella nunca se entero que Jacob me gustaba, seguro se preguntaran el porqué, no? es muy simple, ella tuvo química con él y yo no pude hacer nada, porque ella era mil veces mejor que yo, hasta le invente a mi hermana, Rosalie, que yo era con la que Jacob tuvo algo para que no sintiera lastima de mi! por que sinceramente mi vida daba asco, en mi casa habían peleas todos los días por que mi hermana era una total irresponsable, en lo único que yo podía sobresalir era en el académico, me sentía orgullosa de mi promedio 6,8 y no dejaría de estarlo. Pero eso no significaba que Rosalie no podía tener ese o un mejor promedio. lo que pasaba es que ella quería ser modelo y con el cuerpo que tenia no se le negaría la entrada aparte su novio Emmet le quitaba mucho tiempo, entre estudiar y estar con él, estar con él era más importante.

Mi vida era una ruleta que quería que me diera cuenta de que Jacob no era para mí, porque lo digo? también es simple, el novio de mi hermana Emmet es su mejor amigo y este siempre llega contando lo feliz que es Jacob con Tania, su súper-mega-espectacular-novia como la llama él. Así se dio cuenta Rosalie de mi mentira cuando Emmet le dijo que había tenido química con Alice al verla en la casa. Rosalie se sorprendió y espero a que estuviéramos solas ´para cuestionarme claro ella llego a la verdad y como la linda hermana que es, dejo de hablarme y reconocerme como su familia, para ella yo era simplemente una alojada en la mansión Swan, mi hermano jasper era novio de mi mejor amiga y por este, ella se olvido de mi, quien se daría cuenta si me iba, nadie, nadie se daría cuenta a lo mejor maría, ella era mi nana con ella comía y pasaba la tarde pero ya le había dejado una nota pidiéndole discreción quería ver cuánto tiempo tardaba mi familia en darse cuenta que yo no estaba. que pensaron que me iba para siempre? no eso es imposible solo hay una cosa que me ata a este lugar y es simplemente que faltan 2 semanas y termino la prepa dos semanas y esto del instituto se acaba dos semanas y seré independiente. Eso es lo único que me ata mis estudios y bueno tal vez pero solo tal vez la necesidad de verlo cada día aunque sea a hurtadillas. Les cuento, al final me fugue y estuve esas dos semanas fuera de casa y nadie repito nadie se dio cuenta! es como si mi presencia fuera nula, es que ni siquiera mi mama se preocupaba de mí, lo único bueno de fugarme fue que dormí en la casa de él, con mi otra 'amiga' si se le puede llamar amiga claro está, ya que me critica por todo y sé que está conmigo por mi dinero, pero era su casa y hable con él! durante dos segundos! Claro antes de que se encerrara con Tania en su habitación y porque me estaba echando de ahí, diciéndome que era una metiche, pero no importa ahora sabe que existo, no?. Mi vida después de la secundaria mejoro notablemente, me case con Edward mi segundo amor y me convertí en ingeniero, ahora soy millonaria y tengo 2 hermosos hijos a los cuales no olvido por nada del mundo, el dolor dejo de ser parte de mí y mi otra familia también. Tal vez es drástico pero empecé de nuevo, en ese momento era solo yo y termine con la mejor familia a mi lado, la familia de mi esposo , Edward y mis hijos renesme y Anthony ellos son mi vida y por ellos soy feliz y una nueva mujer. Una mama de tiempo completo, una esposa pasional tierna y querida y también una mujer con carrera laboral. Con esta experiencia me di cuenta de que todo puede mejorar siempre y digo todo porque pase de vivir sola y completamente ignorada a vivir amada por muchas personas y sobre todo por mi marido.

En qué piensas amor?- me susurro mi esposo para luego comenzar a besar mi hombro descubierto

En lo feliz que soy, gracias a ti y a nuestra familia amor- le susurre dándome vuelta para transformar esta noche en una de las tantas que me uniría con él en cuerpo y alma, lo cual definitivamente iba a seguir pasando.

Reviews? Solo si quieren… jajaja el botón verde de ahí abajo es lindo no creen solo hay que hacer un clic.


End file.
